


Hurt

by DeafAndDaring



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:24:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeafAndDaring/pseuds/DeafAndDaring
Summary: Bucky is found by a badass agent, who shocks him in combat.And  she's his ex's new girl?





	Hurt

Bucky ran with Steve a while ago, his own mission to eliminate HYDRA more important than some Government sanctioned treaty. The two had worked hard and done well, but leaving Steve was the hardest thing he had to do. After a couple months, he left, saying he was going back under. Finishing his attack of the last hydra base he thought it was over, until he heard a familiar sound in the distance. The Avengers Quinjet, with Tony flying beside it. Landing.

“Shit.” Bucky mumbled, grabbing his gun and retracing his steps off the roof. He couldn’t be found by them, it’d be the end of the ruse. Running quietly, he had made it to the main room before a girl ran in, hatred in her eyes. Bucky pulled back up his face shield before she noticed him.

Dressed in black leggings and a flowy tank top, she looked different than the other HYDRA agents, but the look in her face was all fight when her eyes locked on Bucky. Even with venom in her stare, she could’ve stopped anyone in their tracks with her beauty. HYDRA was getting better at their recruits, and it was going to be a sad day for him. Grabbing his knife, he waited, her lunging at him.

She was skilled in hand to hand combat, he’d give her that. Easily she blocked every hit, keeping the blade off her body. Her fight was skilled, almost throwing him off. He locked with her fist, jamming the knife between her collarbone and rib cage. It wouldn’t kill her, but he could leave. A wicked grin crossed her face and she laughed. _ Laughed _ ?

**She pulled the knife from her chest and smiled. “Was that supposed to hurt?”**

Bucky stumbled back, her twisting the knife in her hands, blood trickling from the hole in her chest. It wasn’t possible. Just as her eyes flashed devious, a loud banging made both stop, looking to the wall at their side, crumbling down.

“Bucky?” Natasha stood beside the rubble, an explosive arrow sitting in front of her. Her eyes locked on him, hands up.

“Wait, the Bucky Barnes? The good guy?” the mysterious girl dropped the knife, clattering echoing through the compound. “Oh my golly, I just did combat with the Winter Soldier.”

Pulling down his face shield, he ignored the muttering of the girl. “Natasha, The base is clear. They’re gone.”

The redhead stood motionless, hatred and relief flooding her senses. “You let us all think you were dead. You left me to assume you were gone.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” He took a step towards her, but Natasha’s eyes left his and went to the Y/H/C still bleeding from her chest. 

“Y/n, are you okay?” She went over to the girl, assessing the damage.

“Oh, yeah. Just a little blood. No big deal. Just, Bucky Barnes, not all you made him out to be.”

“Excuse me?” Bucky said, amusement playing in his voice. Natasha motioned for both to follow her back to the jet, to go home with all of her team this time. 

“Oh, you know, everyone made you out to be this big bad Russian assassin.” She looked up at him and shrugged, “But honey, I’m so much worse.”

The girl sauntered ahead to Natasha, curling her arm around her waist and walking forward. Natasha gave her a kiss, never stopping their forward motion. 

  
  



End file.
